Ash's Game room: Pokemon Sun
by deltasanssavespaps
Summary: One day, Ash was out on the beach of Mele mele Island, practicing His rockium Z-move. then, when he is visited by the mysterious Toppu Koppo and is given a switch cartridge for the New Video Game Pokemon Sun, he decided he would call up his friends to play it! it was sure to be a adventure...As the journey continues! (yes, My cannon is ash has a switch.)
1. Proloug: A visit from a deity!

Hey yall!

So this is something I've been working on that I'm gonna write during the summer. I know I need to update my ddlc stories, but I only really have inspiration for those when school actually starts….. So you'll have to wait! I'm really sorry, but if you're any kind of Pokémon fan, especially of the sun and moon era, then check this out! You'll love it! And if I get a lot of votes on this, then you can count on other versions of them playing different games!

Have fun with this ex (ecutor) cellant adventure!

* * *

Ash yawned as blink his sleepy eyes and looked around. It was early that morning at professor's kukuis place, and he was surprised at himself for waking this early. For some reason, something had woken him up.

Then he looked down to find Litten sleeping on his chest, meowing softly in its sleep. What it didn't know, was that its tail was swishing in ash's face, and it was tickling his nose.

Ash quickly covered his mouth, trying not to laugh. He knew from experience that if you woke Litten during its nap, you would get a face full of ember.

Ash slowly stood up, and rubbed the ears of his sleeping Pikachu. Pikachu squeaked happily in sleep, and turned over on its stomach.

Ash then walked out on the porch of the professor's home, and found his Lycanrock lying there, watching the sunrise.

Lycan rock had three sharp rocks coming out of its orange mane, and his green eyes watched the sun rise.

Ash sat next to him and smiled.

"Hey buddy. Watcha doing? Looking at the sunset?" Ash Said jollily.

Lycanrock smiled at him, and answered with a tired, _"Lync."_

"Yup, I came out to watch it too. It's beautiful here in Alola, isn't it?...So quiet and tranquil."

Ash smiled as he layed into Lyncanrocks fur. The pokemon nuzzled him gently with the rocks protruding from his mane.

After a while of watching the sun rise, Ash turned to Lycanrock.

"Hey, why don't we work on your Z move? Now's a good time as any."

Lycan stretched, then stood up, and let out an excited, _"rock! Lycanrock!"_

Ash grinned, and they headed down to the beach. There, Lycanrock dashed towards the ocean, and stopped a few inches away from the sea.

"Alright, here we go!" Ash announced as he crossed his arms together dramatically, allowing the Z- crystal embedded in his Z-ring to glow brightly, showing the symbol of the rock type Z.

Ash did a series of poses, and Lycan rock copied them. Then Ash finished the Move by calling out its name:

" _Continental crush!"_

Lycan rock howled as he jumped into the air, and summoned the energy of his Z power, and created a boulder the size of the house Ash was living in. then he released said boulder and allowed it to crash into the sea.

Both of the pair was breathing heavily. Ash grinned and did his trademark victory pose.

"Great Job, Lycanrock! Now let's head back and-"

Ash was interrupted by a loud, familiar sound. Whenever the Pokemon who would release this noise released it, every other being on the islands seemed to go quiet. As if they were listening to what would happen next.

" _KOPPO!"_

Ash's head jerked up and behind him, and found himself staring into the neon blue eyes of toppu Koppo, the Island guardian of Mele Mele Island.

"WHA!-"

Ash stumbled backwards in shock. He had been visited by the guardian deity before, and had known they would once again meet. But he was still shocked when he found toppu was staring straight at his face.

"T-tapu Koppo! You're here! It's great to see you!" Ash said, once he had gotten over his shock.

Toppu koppo stared at Ash with the familiar intensity he had seen before. It made an urgent trilling noise. It sounded like it wanted to give Ash something.

"Huh? What is, Tapu Koppo?" Ash said, confused.

Without a sound, Tapu koppo stretched out a hand and a strange cartridge floated down from its hand. Ash reached over with both hands, and cupped them around it.

It looked like a video game cartridge for a Nintendo switch. Ash looked up confusedly at tapu Koppo. The last gift he had received was his mighty Z-ring. So why would Tapu Koppo now give him something so…dull?

"Um…Why are you giving me this."

Tapu koppo reguarded Ash coldly, then he shot into the air, leaving Ash confused holding the video game cartridge.

" _Lync?"_

Lyncanrock had sidled up beside Ash, and was sniffing the cartridge in his hand curiously.

Ash glanced down at the cartridge in his hand. He read the print on the cartridge aloud.

"Pokemon: Sun."

He tilted his head, then grinned.

"A video game about Pokemon? Awesome!"

Ash had a feeling he was about to embark on a adventure. He knew he needed to call his friends.

And surely, this would be an adventure….

As the journey continues.

* * *

And that's the proloug! Enjoy this summer special!


	2. Chapter 1: Playing the game!

Ash Jumped and ran to the cottage door, with Lycanrock following him to the doorway, excitement rushing through his veins. He hadn't had an adventure in about a couple of days, ever since he and his friends had journeyed to the Kanto region, to visit his friends Brock, and Misty. But today, he had a feeling he was about to embark on his most mysterious journey yet.

He burst in through the front door and shouted at the top of his lungs.

"HEY EVERYONE! TIME TO WAKE UP!"

This, however, proved to be a poor choice as Litten, Ash's Fire cat pokemon, jumped seven feet up in the air, and released a flame right into his face.

"Oh snap!" Ash stumbled backward and slammed into the wall, holding his face and moaning comically.

Professor Kukkui was already awake. He was at the table, eating, when he glanced at Ash calmly. He had seen Ash's pokemon attack him many times, and he wasn't surprised to see it this morning.

"Hey Ash. What have you been up too?" Kukkui said, sipping his tea, and taking a bite of his breakfast.

"Professor, you'll never believe what just happened! Tapu Koppo visited me, and gave me this thing, and then flew away, and then-"

"Woah, Woah! Begin again, and slow it down this time." Kukkui commanded.

Ash started over, telling the story in better detail, and explaining how the guardian had given him the weird game cartridge for the Nintendo switch.

"Tapu Koppo gave you a video game? Somehow, I sincerely doubt that. The Tapu doesn't spend it's spare time playing digital creations made by humans." The professor replied.

"But professor, Tapu Koppo really did give me that game! I saw it happen! Maybe it wants me to play it!"

"Play what Ash?"

Ash turned to the doorway. There, standing in the door, were two of Ash's good friends, Kiawe and Lilly. Both of them had their respective Pokemon, Snowy and turtanator, standing beside them.

"Hey guys! You'll never believe it! Tapu Koppo gave me a video game!"

Kiawe's eye's widened. "He gave you a what?"

Ash patted the couch beside him.

"Come see for yourselves!"

Ash had loaded the game into the console, and booted it up. By this time, Pikachu, Litten, and Rowlet had woken up, and were curiously staring at the screen before them.

Lilly and kiawe sat down on the couch, curious to see what was in store. Tapu Koppo was a very mysterious creature, but they couldn't wrap their heads around why it wanted Ash to have a video game.

After a while, the screen showed a picture of a tropical island, and there was a language selection.

Ash scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"I can read Japanese, but I'll go for English."

Ash clicked it, and then the screen revealed an internet browser.

Ash tilted his head. "Why would there be a pokemon game about the internet?"

Then, a message blinked on the screen.

- _You have a message from the alola regions own professor Kukkui!-_

Everyone's eyes shot to the professor who was sitting on the couch. His mouth had dropped open, and he shook his head very fast.

"They must be talking about a different Kukkui."

"Yes, but they said you come from the Alola region!" Kiawe said thoughtfully, rubbing his chin.

"*Cough* There are lots of people with that name in the Alola region!" Kukkui re3assured himself.

Ash clicked the next button, and a window opened like skype. There was the familiar face of Professor Kukkui.

"Uh….OK that I don't have an explanation for…." The professor said, and he looked very confused.

The professor on screen looked like he was adjusting his camera.

- _Uh….hang on, give me a sec….-_

 _The professor onscreen adjusted the camera, and grinned._

 _-Hey there! Good afternoon!-_

Ash shook his head. This was like de ja vu.

 _the professor gestured to his side, and a map of Alola appeared, floating next to him._

 _-Alola is a region made up of several islands. This could be the reason why it's chock full of pokemon, yeah!-_

Kiawe and Ash snorted, while Lilly tilted her head, confused.

"Um…Why did you say, yeah?" She asked, tilting her head.

Professor Kukkui sweat dropped.

"Uh….Let's not get on that topic Lilly." He said, embarrassed.

- _There's no shortage of unique pokemon here either!-_

 _The professor held up a pokeball._

 _-Such mysterious creatures!-_

 _He tossed the pokeball up in the air. There was a flash of light off-screen, and A pokemon landed in the professors Lap._

Ash shot up in the air, his eyes wide in shock.

"That's Rockruff! Before he became a Lycanrock! How is this possible?"

The professor rubbed his chin curiously, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"What I know about Tapu Koppo is very little Ash. But what I do know is that whenever it is involved with a human object, things go pretty crazy. And trust me. This video game definitely is the definition of insanity."

Ash glanced at him, still confused. The professor sweat dropped.

- _We find them all over here. In the sky, the grass and the sea….We love pokemon here in the alola region. We depend on them lots too. So of us even battle with them, if you call yourself a pokemon trainer!-_

Ash groaned. He already knew all of this. He was bored. The other three just shook their heads, as Pikachu curiously batted at the controller in Ash's hand. " _Pika."_

 _-Alright, I gotta ask you some questions so I can introduce you to everyone!-_

 _Rockruff jumped off the professor lap, and he leaned towards the computer, curiousity spakling in his eyes._

 _-So! Which photo should I use for your trainers passport?-_

 _Then, the professor disappeared temporarily, and a row of pictures appeared on the screen. The top row was all girls, and the bottom was all boys._

Ash scratched his chin thoughtfully. "I wonder which avatar I should choose…."

Kiawe studied the pictures on the screen. "None look much like you…." He mused. Then he snickered. "Maybe you should choose a girl. They describe your bravery level."

Lilly turned her head slowly and scarily towards Kiawe, eyes cold as a snow bank.

"Are you suggesting girls aren't brave…?"

Kiawe flinched and quickly shook his head. "No! I-I was saying that cause Ash was Very brave! Nothing like that!"

Lilly turned back to her task of petting Snowy. "Good. I'm glad we can agree on that."

Ash finally chose the first Avatar on the list, since none of them looked that much like him.

 _Kukkui then reappeared back on the screen. He grinned._

- _Ok Great! Now, what is your name so I can input it into the card…-_

 _A name input screen popped up on the screen._

Ash simply began to type in his name, but everyone began yelling at him. "What kind of creativity is that?!"

"Ok, Ok! Fine. Sheesh… Here Pikachu, you type it in!"

He handed the tablet to Pikachu, who studied it hardly, then typed in the word "Pika." Then before Ash could stop him, he pressed enter.

Ash groaned comically.

 _-Ok then! I'll see you when you get to Mele Mele, Cousin! Alola!-_

 _The professor logged off the Video screen, and the screen zoomed out to show the Avatar Ash chose staring at his computer screen. Then, his Mom called to him off screen._

 _~Pika! Come help with these Boxes!~_

"My mom's in this game? Cool!" Ash said happily.

"Ash…it's probably not your mom…" Lilly said shaking her head.

Ash sighed and nodded. "I know…"

 _The screen slowly moved over to a guide book, showing pictures of a weird structure. Underneath, there was a picture of a woman with long white hair._

Lilly and Ash gasped a little. They Knew that woman. It was Lillie's Mother.

"Lilly? Why was your Mom in th game?" Ash asked her.

She seemed a little startled. "I…I don't know…" She whispered.

 _The screen faded to black for a second, then it showed a pair of legs running through a strange looking facility._

Ash perked up, staring at the screen. "Hey Isn't that…?"

 _The screen Moved upwards to reveal a girl carrying a small bag with a pokemon symbol emblazed on it. This girl was LILLY._

"Wow! You're in this too, Lilly?" Ash questioned. Pikachu pawed at the screen, seeing lilly was there. " _Pi! Pika pi!"_

 _Lilly took the elevator upwards, and into the upper floor of a green looking area. She quietly shivered as she stepped off the elevator, and the screen gave us a peek into her bag. To eyes and a mouth were shown, and it looked like the creature was frowning._

"Woah! Was that a pokemon? It didn't looklike snowy, that's for sure!" Kiawe said curiously. It was a known fact that Lilly couldn't touch Pokemon, except for Pikachu and her Pokemon, Snowy.

 _Lilly quietly crept down the hall, trying not to be spotted, but a couple guard saw her. They began to chase her, with looks on their faces that showed that they did not intend to escort her safely off the premises._

"Hey! Leave Lilly alone!" Ash called to the people on screen. But they didn't answer. The real Lilly shivered, and held snowy tighter.

 _The men continued to chase her, until they had her cornered. Evil grins were slowly forming on their faces._

Ash gritted his teeth angrily. It wasn't fair. They shouldn't be ganging up on Lilly. What did she ever do to them?

 _Then, just as the men were about to grab her, a brilliant blue began to glow inside her bag. The men covered their eyes as a flash of the light filled the room, and lilly disappeared inside it. The light formed into the words, Pokemon: Sun!_

"That's a neat way to start a game! Does that mean that Lilly had the Logo pokemon in her bag all this time?" Ash wisecracked.

The other three groaned. It seemed like Ashs Jokes were just beginning….

As the Journey continues!


End file.
